


Sassy Angel Ass

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Kames - Freeform, M/M, MY BABE, baby kendall gets hit by a car, based on true story - Freeform, btr, i was hit, idc, lame title, seriously, smh, story of my life, this is for winterschild11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: James never knew anyone could be so sassy after being hit by a car. But it works for the cute Angel Ass blond named Kendall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterschild11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild11/gifts).



> So this is for my friend Sara, she's lovely and wonderful and waits patiently for my Kames. I'm seriously lacking in them, in BTR in general... I sorry. but here's a go at a one shot. I was hit by a car a few weeks ago while crossing the street. I was in a pedestrian zone so I had the friggin' right of way plus I was on the phone with my mom so she heard everything. it was terrifying but now I laugh because like, only I would get hit by a car. my friends call me speed bump. assholes. 
> 
> srsly tho it was scary. :/

James Diamond felt a cold chill blanket the inside of his body, clamping tight to his blood freezing the running fluid like ice. From the way Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia, his two best friends, each dropped their spoons into their ice cream bowl in their own shock, James knew he wasn't alone. 

The same cute blond they had been checking out, James being the main one, who left the ice cream parlor just moments ago, was now sprawled out in the middle of the street from getting hit by a car. James' hazel eyes could only watch in horror as the blond flipped in the air from the brunt hit before stuttering to the pavement like a lifeless doll.

"Fuck." in a sluggish rush, James scrambled out of the red booth and ran to the door, being the first person in the parlor to move after stunned seconds of silence. Movement comes alive right after he does but James doesn't care, his only concern is getting to the blond. 

Outside the driver who hit the blond, a heavy set woman with a little boy in the passenger seat, is knelt by the blond in hysterical. "Ma'am back up." James orders firmly and gently tugs the woman up. Carlos and Logan suddenly appear at his side, and the Latino pulls the woman away while Logan switches to his doctor mode. By this point there's a crowd forming and several people have their cell phones against their ears while their wide eyes stare at the unfolding scene.

James kneels down like Logan but keeps a safe distance away from his older friend so as not to disturb his concentration. Logan's asking question after question:

Can you hear me

Does anything feel broken

Can you squeeze my finger

How old are you

What hurts the most

Can you move your leg

Can you move your toes

James watches intensely at the blond's drunken movements and is relieved that those beautiful emerald eyes are still open albeit clouded in a glaze. "The ambulance are on their way." Carlos is back and informs his best friends while staring down at the blond with worried brown eyes. 

"You said you name is Kendall right?" Logan asks mildly like he's in a normal conversation and not dealing with a person who's just been hit by a car. James watches the blond give a slight nod and hears a soft confirmed grunt. "Well, my best friend James nicknamed you Angel Ass, so I hope you don't mind. Had he gone up to you when he had the chance maybe he would've learned your name under a much lighter situation."

James can't believe Logan. "You asshole!" Carlos cackles and the blond, Kendall, lets out a short dry giggle. James creeps closer and allows Kendall's liquid gel eyes focus on him. "Um, hey, don't move too much alright."

"James?" Kendall quips quietly, soft eyes flickering back and forth on James' face. 

"That- yeah, me. I'm James, hi." James inwardly cringes at his sudden lack of confidence. For fuck's sake the cute blond is on the ground in a daze. Kendall smiles shyly and a pink spreads up his slightly pale cheeks. 

"Don't worry, I called you Hazel Eyes in my head. They're very pretty, your eyes. So are you. Like an angel. Wanted to come over and talk to you but I'm shy." Kendall's voice is so soft and James is captivated. "But now I probably look like an idiot letting myself get hit by a car. I'm embarrassed."

Sirens swell up in the distance and Kendall closes his eyes. "No no no!" both James and Logan say together in a frantic symphony. The blond reopens his eyes and groans. "Keep your eyes open." Logan orders gently and Kendall doesn't speak after that. "Make sure he listens, I gotta go to talk to this lady she's about to smother Carlos with her tears."

James nods and takes Logan's spot which was much closer to Kendall. "This is what I get for splurging." the blond sighs out of the blue and his dry tone surprises James, and breaks out a snort of laughter. 

"Cute and funny." 

Kendall smiles softly at the other and twitches his left hand. The car had hit his right side but somehow he landed on that side so Kendall thinks he must've twisted in the air. Either way, his left hand, fingers and all, twitch out for James. "Hold my hand?" James takes it without a second doubt. "Pull me up?"

"What the fuck blondie." James blanches and Kendall groans.

"Just kidding obviously. But nothing is broken, I'm just a little stunned. I don't really wanna go to the hospital. Don't have really pleasant experiences with them, ya know." 

James doesn't think when he strokes Kendall's cheek. "I don't think anyone has. But I'm going with you. I know we don't really know each other like at all-"

"Please come with me. And maybe take me out afterwards 'cause this kinda is your fault when you think about it." Kendall flutters his eyes and James' mouth falls open. "Logan is right, you should've just talked to me inside but noooo you have to wait until after I'm hit by a car to talk to me."

James never knew anyone could be so sassy after being hit by a car. But it works for the cute Angel Ass blond named Kendall. 

So after Kendall was released from the hospital (the woman paid for the expanses), he dispatched in James' care and the two never separated since.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked Sara! <3 now i'm back to work v.v


End file.
